A talk with Succubus
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Juvia has a talk with her inner self that hasn't been seen since the Heaven Tower. Succubus tried to convince her that Gray isn't the one, but does she listen or not?


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Another story I have made but this one is a oneshot this time guys! This REALLY short! This is set before the games, but after the 7 years ordeal if you get what I'm saying... So I don't own Fairy Tail, and I'm sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling!

* * *

**A talk with Succubus**

**Oneshot**

**"I seriously can't believe that we are the same person." **Juvia sat at the guild table by herself. She looked confused as she spoke back. "What are you talking about?" She heard the inner person in both exasperation and also in anger. **"You damn well know what I'm talking about!"**

Okay now she had just lost herself and she was talking to herself! She thought that she had an idea but she wasn't sure. She paused before talking again. "Is... This about Gray-sama?" Her inner self started dinging like a bell sarcastically.

**"Wow because it didn't take you so long to figure it out!"** If she was real, Juvia was pretty sure that she would have rolled her eyes at her. Yes she would have rolled Juvia's own eyes at her. "Well what does Succubus have to say about Gray-sama?" Succubus cleared her throat and Juvia knew that she was going to say a lot.

**"I don't want us liking him. He might have been the one to show us what the sun looks like, but aside from then, name me one thing that he has actually done since then." **Just as Juvia was going to reply, succubus cut her off.** "Oh yeah you can't because he hasn't done anything! I swear we were probably better off with Bora than Gray!"**

Succubus was practically yelling her mind off as she shrieked. Juvia was too surprised to say anything so she sat there listening to her mind. **"All Gray ever does is strip and it's not like he does it for us. I won't lie, while I do think that he has an awesome body, Natsu has even better one."**

That made Juvia blush. All of Succubus' thoughts were all of hers too, but succubus was the her deepest and darkest truth and Juvia was the lie that she liked to live behind. "Okay fair enough, but Juvia fails to see what has made you so angry." Succubus made another irritated noise. **"I'm getting there! Anyway, he finds our very presence and existence very annoying and quite frankly, he just doesn't like us in that way. He knows that we love-well YOU love him but he doesn't like us."**

She stopped to hear what the real Juvia might say. She knew that she might try to make an excuse for him, but she wasn't expecting for her to sigh and agree. "You're right. Well we're right. Juvia still isn't used to this sort of thing. Are we one person or are we different people?" Succubus ignored the end part as she replied with an **"EH? I'm right? Well I know I am but I thought that you were madly in love with him."**

Juvia shrugged slightly as she played around with the drink in front of her. "Juvia knows that you're right because Juvia has realized that you're the truth and also her darkest thoughts that she doesn't want to remember. It's more like you're the real Juvia while this Juvia is just trying to be someone she's not."

**"So what you're trying to say that deep down and all along, you knew that Gray was never going to love you back?"** Juvia laughed lightly in case her guild mates saw her laughing at nothing. "Of course Juvia knew. Maybe it's because she thought that it could still happen one day. To be honest, Juvia doesn't know why she wasted her time."

Succubus laughed before calming down. **"So?"** Juvia was confused again. So what?" Succubus smirked in her mind. "**So what are you going to do now? Go up to him and tell him how much you don't love him?"** Juvia stood up and smiled as she passed by Lucy. Lucy was surprised seeing as Gray was sitting next to her.

"Don't be so silly succubus! There's no need for Juvia to waste her breath on that. No, she has something better than that." Just then, the guild doors burst open and in came a silver haired ice mage. Gray had already stood up to have an argument and then tell him to get lost. Unfortunately for him, Lyon ignored him as he walked past him. Gray looked baffled as he watched him make his way over to Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, are you ready to go?" Juvia nodded her head as a light blush made its way on her face as she nodded. That was when Gray decided to butt in. "Juvia's not going anywhere with you." It was as though Lyon was only noticing Gray for the first time because he turned around with a smug look.

"I think that it's a little too late for your turn. What, are you jealous?" Gray shook his head hard with a blush on his face. "O-of course not! Don't say stupid things!" Everyone was now watching in amusement. What was Juvia going to say? Lyon smirked at Gray. "Then you obviously don't mind that Juvia and I are going on a date."

The sound of jaws dropping filled the whole inn. Juvia blushed and grabbed Lyon's arm. "Let's go now." Those three words made his face light up. Finally succubus spoke up. **"Lyon? Nice choice! Now that is a body to die for and he also strips!"** Juvia turned her head to see than Lyon was topless. "L-Lyon-kun!" The man looked down to see his top off. He merely shrugged and gave her a grin.

"Whenever I'm with you, it gets so hot." Juvia and succubus swooned. **"Oh yeah, he's definitely a keeper!" **Succubus did have a point there.

* * *

Somehow, I feel as though I am going down hill with my stories...I don't think this was up to the Lolita standard...Hmmm, I'll have to work harder.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods. Please review too!

Lolita-chan


End file.
